The Pacifier
by De-De 20
Summary: Alexia "Lexi" Plummer is the eldest child. A girl with anger issues going to Anger Management Classes. She along her siblings Zoe, Seth, Lulu, Peter and baby Tyler must deal with a Lieutenant as a babysitter. Are the Plummer kids so much to handle to this Navy Lieutenant? Will he adapt to the kids' ways of living and make them accept him as a part of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with the sun glaring at me through the window. I groaned seeing my alarm clock saying _8:03 A.M_

I got up from my bed and head to the bathroom knowing neither of my siblings have woken up. I'm always the first one on getting ready.

After getting ready I walked down the stairs. I see mom on the kitchen and smiled a small smile

Our dad is always working and that left mom raising us alone.

"Lexi. Hey sweetheart" mom called out to me. I refrained myself of rolling my eyes, I didn't like the nickname my family got for me. I liked it better Alex or Lexa but not Lexi. In that case I preferred to be called by my full name, Alexia

"Hey, mom. Are you sure we need someone else here with us ?" I asked annoyed. Our dad works to the government as a security expert or so. On one of his trips had been kidnapped. The government had told us not to worry but after a few days he was found dead. Since then I swore myself to not trust the government because of their lies

"Hey, sweetie. You know it's necessary but don't worry. Me, you and the others would be fine. We have Helga and I told you we weren't going to be alone" she wrapped her arms around me in a hug and I returned it slightly rolling my eyes knowing that the ' _We aren't going to be alone_ ' is a Lieutenant assigned to be like a babysitter for us

"We don't need anyone to look after us but you and Helga, mom" I tell her annoyed. Mom shot me a look.

"You all do. Remember the breaking in a week ago? Please, sweetie trust me on this one"

I rolled my eyes but I kept my mouth shut, I didn't like to get angry at mom but I couldn't help but be. I took a deep breath as my instructor told me so counting till ten in mind

"Fine. But don't expect me to be all sunshine and rainbows with him" I crossed my arms. She sighed but nodded. Mom had always struggled with me. Some days I was easily to deal with and other days like today no one could handle me but mom had always been patient with me, that's why this worked so perfectly along with my classes

"As long as you don't give him too much problems" she chuckled making me smile evilly. She shook her head at my reaction. "Tyler is with Helga and Peter is upstairs"

"I'm gonna wake Lulu up. I'm not nearing Seth's room in a million of years and Zoe will wake up on her own in at least 10 minutes" I told her walking up to the stairs. I heard her chuckle as I walked past Helga with Tyler in her arms. I cooed at Tyler pinching lightly his cheek and smiled at Helga "Morning" I greeted her with a smile walking past her

I walked into Lulu's room without knocking and jumped down in her bed "Raise and shine, little girl!" I exclaimed at my little sister's ear with a giggle, Lulu screamed and I quickly stepped out of the way so I wouldn't get knocked down by her. I laughed at her appearance as I walked to her wardrobe "It's time to wake up darling" i told her taking out an outfit. She grumbled a greeting and walked to the bathroom. They knew to never argue with me in the mornings or when I looked to be in a good mood.

As soon as Lulu was ready, she walked down the stairs and I walked to Zoey's room. She was already drying her hair and texting on her phone, I smiled at her.

"You're in a good today, sis" she told me turning around in her chair, a bubble gum in her mouth. I rolled my eyes with a fake smile

"I promised mom I would behave today, so I'm all smiles for this morning"

Zoe chuckled and we both turned to the door when we heard a door slammed shut and Lulu screaming. I exchanged a look with my young sister and we both walked out of her room. We met Seth in the hallway to see him with a confused look too. We shrugged and moments later we heard mom shouting downstairs

 _"KIDSSSS!"_

I chuckled shaking my head.

 _"Get your butts down here and say hello!"_

I rolled my eyes sighing knowing exactly who we have to say hello. We walked down the stairs standing in the middle of them behind Lulu who is siting in the stairs. I leaned against the stairwell crossing my arms, Seth and Zoe behind me.

"You've already met Lulu. This is Peter, Zoe, Lexi and Seth" mom shot me a look when she said my name, I rolled my eyes slightly with a sarcastic smile. The bald man looked between us with a tense posture making me furrow my eyebrows at him in amusement "Kids. This is Lieutenant Shane Wolfe. He's the man who is going to be staying with us for a while"

"Hi" we greeted with such enthusiasm (Note sarcasm) except for Seth at the bald man standing next to mom.

"Hi" Shane nods sternly. I held back a chuckle. Mom looks around awkwardly for a few seconds before Helga walks in with Tyler in her arms

"And this is Helga and Tyler"

Shane nods at them and officially greets them making me almost laugh out loud

"Ma'am... Baby"

Tyler suddenly pukes on Helga while she talks to him with a baby making me laugh slightly as she walks away. Mom sighs and looks at us

"Kids, go finish your homework. And I'll be checking" Mom told us pointing at us warningly

I rolled my eyes and with my siblings climbed up the stairs. These days are gonna be interesting I'm sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane didn't show up since I saw him for the first time. Mom was making dinner while I was in the living room watching Lulu play her violent video game.

"Girls. Dinner" Mom call to us. I sighed taking Lulu's control remote shooting her a look which made her quickly go to the dinner table.

I frowned sadly. I know they don't want me getting upset because of what my instructor told them not to make me angry but I can't help but feel sad and annoyed that they're treating me like if I'm going to break at any minute.

That puts me in a bad mood which is exactly what my instructor doesn't want me to... _Bad for him_

I sit down at the table between Lulu and Seth.

We all eat in silence. I just play around with my food moving it around my plate when I feel satisfied. Mom always serves me more food than what I ate, it's like she wants me to grow fat or something

The phone rings startling me making me look up. Mom casually walks over and answer the phone. We all stop and listen to what she has to say.

Shane walks inside as soon as she finishes and they both exchange a look

 _Uh-oh. I don't like this._

~8~

I was right. I don't like this. Mom received a call from who I think my dad's boss or I don't know.

We were all standing outside in the door as mom with her suitcase has to leave leaving us with only Helga and Shane as babysitters for two days.

I'm already feeling anger raising up making me clench my hands into fists and purse my lips refusing to look at mom as she give us hugs.

Zoe and I ignore her hug. Zoe has her I-Pod ignoring her and me angrily look down as she gives me a tight hug.

Mom looks at Shane "Don't worry about the Kids, Helga will handle everything" she sighs worriedly "But if there is an emergency, all the emergency numbers are on the fridge. And on the phone. And on the back door..."

"Mom - we'll be fine, chill" Zoe interrupted her. I rolled my eyes

Mom looks at us a little chocked up "I know, it's just... I am a mom, it's my job to worry. ... I love you guys. I'm gonna miss you. I'll be back in 48 hours. And guys, whatever Lieutenant Wolfe asks you to do... do it. Okay?"

My siblings except for me and Zoe nods in agreement. Zoe pops her chewing bubble gum while I look down at my nails, counting to ten to calm down

"Lieutenant, I don't want you to worry about anything except the safety of my children. Helga will take care of everything else" Mom told Shane

"Don't worry. They'll be safe with me" Shane told her reassuringly. I mimicked him sarcastically, Zoe chuckled at me wrapping an arm around me knowing I was trying to calm myself down

"Everything will be fine, Mrs. Plummer" Helga told mom. I sighed calming down slightly hearing Helga's voice and placed my head on Zoe's shoulder as we watch mom getting in the car she throw us a kiss and we waved slightly watching the car drive away.

Shane turns back to us as we loom in the doorway. Lulu rested her head on my arm and I forced myself to unclench my hand to wrap an arm around her as Seth holds her hand and Peter's hand. Tyler on Helga's arms.

We walked inside the house as Shane and Helga stay outside for a little while longer

~8~

I'm with Lulu in the living playing her violent video game. As soon as she told me to play with her I couldn't say no. I needed a way to release my anger and _what better way than a violent video game?_

We played all afternoon. My muscles relaxed as I try to win at Lulu who was almost like an expert at this. I hadn't paid attention at what was happening around me, I'm suppose to help Helga's as the older child but first I needed to be with a cleared mind.

I hear Shane's voice from behind us asking us for Tyler. I didn't know where he was but I knew he was with Helga. Lulu without looking pointing to her left, I followed her gaze to see Helga walking in with Tyler. Peter is in the hallway pouring cheerios on the ground dressed with his diapers and aquaman PJ's making me chuckle.

There's a mess in all the living room. I laugh out loud as Gary, dad's duck flies in making Shane duck down.

Shane scowls at Helga. "Does anyone here understand the circumstance or meaning of the word discipline?" he asked her. I scowled at him

Helga huffs "You don't like it? You're the SEAL. You do something. I make bottle" I laughed as Peter throws cherioos on her face "Thank you, Peter" she sighed and turned to face me "Funny, is it Alexia?" I nodded with a laugh.

Shane hearing my laugh turns to face me. I smiled innocently as he stares at me blankly for a few seconds before walking to the hallway as an annoying beeping sounds. I shrugged it off chuckling and sat down on the coach grabbing PSP starting to play a game.

The sound of an alarm startles me and I look up wide eyed exchanging a look with Lulu. I tell her to stay there as I run down the hallway seeing Zoe storming out of the courtyard

"Zo?" I asked concerned. She glares at the floor

"Ugh! I hate him! How dare he!" She exclaimed angrily. "Scott came to see me and he made him do push ups as if Scott was a criminal... and don't get me to continue with that ridiculous alarm!"

I flinched taking a deep breath, the alarm stopped making me relax. Zoe took a deep breath and looked at me apologetically

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve my shouting" she wrapped her arms around me. I sighed hugging back tightly

"Hey, you're not the only who isn't happy with Mr Militar here, Zo" I told her quietly. She nodded biting her lip "Come on. Let's go to bed" I smiled a small smile

Zoe enters her room and I take a deep breath pursing my lips looking down the hallway looking at Shane as he makes his way towards Zoe's room. I crossed my arms.

"Who do you think you are?!" I exclaimed angrily. Shane frowned "That's Zoe's boyfriend Scott"

"So you knew her boyfriend was the one to break in?" Shane questioned me sighing. I didn't answer looking at him angrily... _Screw my instructor right now_ "Your mother thought you were in real danger, you or your sister should have told her the truth"

I clenched my hands into fists tightly "Who do you think you are? My dad?" I asked through gritted teeth. My _anger management classes in the trash right now_ "Stay out of our lives"

I start to turn around to my room that's at two doors away from Zoe's but I'm so angry that I angrily span around and tried to kick him in his genital parts but unfortunately, Shane caught my foot and whirled me away making me hop on one foot as to not fall over.

He pushes me forward making me hop down the hall to my room

"Hey! Let me go! You can't treat me this way!" I exclaimed as we reached my door. He flips my foot in the air making me fall into my room and grabs the door to shut it down

"Yes, I can. Your mother told me I could do it if your anger got out of control" he told me shutting my door, I stared at the door mouth gaped. I grabbed my pillow and flopped down in my bed letting out a frustrated scream muffled by the pillow

A way to let go of my anger according to my instructor


	3. Chapter 3

I fell asleep after letting out all my anger and I have to admit it feels good.

I was sleeping very comfortable until I'm rudely woken up by the sound of a whistle. I gasped frightened jumping up of my bed in a siting position hearing the whistle sounding closer to me

I looked to my door seeing Shane standing there looking stern with the whistle in his mouth

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed wide eyed. Anger raising up on me, managing to control it. "It's way to early on Sunday!..." I raised my arms in disbelief. Shane ignored my whining "You're completely insane!"

"You're burning sunlight so move" he told me sternly walking out of my room using the whistle again making me flinch and sigh in frustration throwing my head back falling down to my bed growling angrily

~8~

We were downstairs siting in the diner table, all of us looking sleepy as Helga feeds Tyler

I'm angry but more sleepy than anything.

"Listen up. Your behavior is unacceptable. In order to maintain a state of safety we need to maintain a state of discipline and order"

We all were listening sleepily but Helga's singing at Tyler distracted him. Shane looked down at Helga

"Excuse me" he called to her only to be ignored. He raised his voice " _Excuse me!"_ Helga stopped and looked up at Shane and leaned back in the chair with a small sigh. Shane turned to us again straightening up "I've only got one rule: Everything is done my way. No highway option. Do you copy?"

"Do you copy?" Lulu repeated mockingly. I pursed my lips over an amused smile

"What? I said do you copy?" Shane repeated again sternly

Lulu, again ' _copied_ ' him "What? I said do you copy?"

Shane looked down at her "Do not copy me"

"Do not copy me" Lulu copied him again. This time I let out a small laugh. Shane shot me a look and looked back at Lulu

"Hey! I mean it. Cut it out!" He exclaimed at her. Lulu copied him and he furiously opened his mouth to talk but thought about closing his mouth, Lulu copying him. I chuckled silently at the weird, tense silence forming, only Gary quacking in the background

Suddenly there was a fart. I made an amused face "Peter farted" I informed him with a disgusted face as Peter continued farting and all of us making disgusted sounds.

"Quiet!" Shane exclaimed "Everybody up. That means you too" he pointed at Helga.

We all stood up and I watched in amusement as Seth walked out as Shane started speaking while he reaches into his bag and unpacks some weird bracelets filled with high-tech with a red light and a covered button.

"Tracking devices... Never take them off. The panic button is for emergencies only. Touch that..." he started strapping the bracelets on us "You better be dying, or you're dead"

He reached towards me and Zoe and I shook my head backing slightly away covering my hands behind my back as Zoe stopped him from putting the tracking bracelet on her

"I'd rather twitch my arm than wear that. Just because my mom's paranoid doesn't mean we have to take orders from you"

I nodded in agreement with her. Shane took a deep breath and looked between her and me

"Let me explain how the chain of command works. I tell you what to do..." he yelled the next military sounding " _And you do it._ End of chain" he grabbed her hand and forced the bracelet on her wrist. "Now I'm not gonna have time to remember all your names" he told us returning to his bag grabbing two more devices and pointed at Helga "You'll be _Red Leader, Red baby. Red 2, Red 4, Red._.." he pointed at Tyler, then at Zoe and called Lulu _Red 4_ while clasping the bracelet on her wrist and was going to call me _Red 1_ I guess while placing my bracelet when he stopped looking between us. "...Wait, where's the older male? There were six"

Helga looks mysterious "He walks like Dracula, with footsteps silent like death"

Shane looks at her blankly and turns to face us for a translation

I looked up in amusement "He's in his room" I answered knowing he was not in there.

We heard shouting upstairs and Zoe and I calmly walked upstairs. Seth is standing there looking at Shane's retreating form.

"...I was in the Bathroom!" Seth exclaimed incredulously

"Hey, little siblings. You know I'm not one to ask for your help..." I started up walking from behind Seth. Zoe nodded

"Not even when going to your anger management classes but you're right" I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. We glared at his retreating form

"He has to go" I told them seriously. They both nodded in agreement

He wasn't going to ruin us like he's already doing it, _I'll make sure of it_


	4. Chapter 4

We have to make sure Shane doesn't ruin us so here we are, Seth Zoe and I pouring Cooking oil all over the wood on the stairs so when Shane walks down he fall. There's a creak making us stop and exchange a look.

"Here he comes" I whispered at them and usher them down the stairs and we quickly hide behind the coach waiting for Shane to walk down and fall.

We watch from here eagerly for Shane to step the stairs but he then walks away, our faces dropping. Seth bit his lip and glanced at us reassuringly

"He's coming back..." he told us but then we hear Helga's clicking heals and looked up terrified to see her about to walk down carrying a huge laundry basket.

We gasped as she flies down the greased stairs, hitting her head and ass on each step, all the way down.

We flinched as finally Helga hits the bottom with a mighty crash. She screams, as laundry flutters down from above.

We gulped terrified exchanging a look

"Uh-oh" Zoe whispered as we back down on the floor.

~8~

 _That_ , I can admit was a bad idea. Helga left after being victim of what we did and that left us with Shane.

We all heard as how Shane and her fought. At the end, Helga won and ran away in the taxi. We all watched from the living room window as he followed the cab.

Zoe, Seth and I exchanged a look siting with the others as Shane walked in

"Okay everybody, listen up. There's been a change of plans. Your mother's not coming back as soon as she expected..."

We all perked out worriedly. Lulu was the first one in breaking the silence

"When is she coming home?"

I looked up at Shane expectantly. He sighed

"Soon. In the meantime, we're just gonna have some more big fun" he told us. I furrowed my eyebrows looking at him sarcastically

"That's what we've been doing? Having fun?" Seth asked in sarcastic confusion. I looked over at my brother and shrugged

"But tomorrow's a school day" Lulu spoke up making me sigh. Shane took Tyler from his crib as we all the children stood up speaking at the same time

"I have wrestling practice" Seth told him

"I need a signed release for Driver's Ed!" Zoe said

"I've got fire flies!" Lulu spoke again

"I have to go to my management class" I added crossing my arms

Shane looks around inundated as we all speak at the same time. I don't even understand what we mean by all of us speaking over the other

"Whoa, WHOA! HALT! We'll take this hill one inch at a time. Only then can we rise to the challenge. All for one, and one for all!"

"High school musical, or what?" I asked sarcastically as Tyler farted, I looked as we knew perfectly he was popping. Shane looked down at Tyler as we quickly walked away.

 _He's the nanny! He has to take care of it!_

~8~

Next morning. A dreaded Monday and school day I wake up first that's everyone as always. I got into a shower and get dressed.

I put on jeans, a silver top and a jean jacket, my straight sandy-brown hair falling down to my middle back. I wear little make up and my bangs covers half of my forehead.

I walked down the stairs humming a song as I reached the fridge in the kitchen. I grabbed orange juice and poured on a glass.

I sit on the table waiting for my siblings to come down. Shane walks inside the kitchen and stares at me with furrowed eyebrows

"What?" I snapped placing rudely my glass on the table

"I thought I'll struggle on waking you up" he told me walking to the counter and taking some tan weird packages and putting them in the table. I raised an eyebrow as he placed some in from of me

"It's Monday" I told him with a duh voice "There's school" I looked down at the MRE tan package. "What is this?" I asked in disgust.

"Breakfast" he informed me and I scoffed seeing my sibling walking in and siting in their respective places at the table. They shot me questioning looks and I raised the package as an answer

They look down too and their expression turns from questionably to confused and disgusted

Shane turned around and clapped his hands once "What are you all waiting for? Dig in?" I tuned out what he said of whatever we were eating and I opened the disgusted package "Don't worry, I can get lots more of those. And I've survived off this stuff for months"

"But we're not you" I pointed out making a face

"Okay, Like I'm really gonna eat all those carbs" Zoe added making a face too

Shane stares at us in frustration. It looks like we're the ones more problems have given him so far. The thought makes me smirk

Lulu smiles smugly "I can cross my eyes, do you wanna see?" She asked

Shane sighs silently looking up sternly "No"

Lulu ignored him and crossed her eyes anyway. I shook my head as she looks at me and then a Tyler. Lulu's crossed eyes making both of us react

Tyler starts crying

"Seriously, Lulu?! What's wrong with you?" I exclaim in exasperation. Lulu smiles at Shane

"Lexi and Tyler hate when I do that" she told at Shane as Tyler keeps crying and I cursing at her. I'd never liked how her eyes moved and making Tyler cry makes me desperate and that leads me to get angry

Shane looks as if he can't believe what we're making him go through "I know how it feels" he said. Suddenly the table cloth is being yanked out slowly throwing everything on the table making me angrier. I exclaimed along with Tyler's screams and Gary's quacks. Peter walks away with the table cloth as Zoe tries to calm me down. Lulu doing the same with Tyler

"Hey, breath. Count to ten, Lex" she told me soothingly as the phone ring. I do what she tells me too and she smiles reassuringly once we don't hear Tyler crying so loudly than before

Shane hung up the phone making me turn to him like the others. Zoe turned in her chair to him smiling innocently

"Who was that?" She asked.

Shane took a deep breath "Your vice principal. He said if you, Alexia and Seth are late again you three are suspended. He wants to see you in his office right away"

I sighed exchanging a look with my brother and sister

~8~

I ran upstairs quickly for my school bag and moments later we were outside the garage waiting for it to stop.

We all have our school bags on us, Shane has Tyler in a snuggle, across his chest he's got a bandoleer of baby-bottles and juice boxes.

I laughed slightly at the face he makes as he looks at mom's white minivan with a bumper sticker declaring " _World's Greatest Mom."_

"What is this?"

"It's a Minivan" Seth answered with a duh voice. We all get inside the car buckling up. Shane places Tyler on his car seat fumbling with the interlocking buckling. I'm on the passenger seat waiting.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wolfe. If you don't hurry up we're gonna be late for sure" Lulu tells him sweetly

"Not on my watch" he tells her. I looked behind me and raised my eyebrows as he ties the buckles around Tyler in a fancy knot

I rolled my eyes looking back at the front again

"You're gonna be suspended for sure" I nodded in agreement with Lulu's statement

Shane quickly speeds out of the garage backwards at maybe 60 m.p.h.. making all of us scream.

He does a skidding 180 and heads down the street

~8~

At exactly _9:29 AM_ we reached the suburban high school building. Shane insanely drives into a tiny little parking space. I gasped as soon as we stopped.

I took a shaky, deep breath fumbling with my buckle.

We quickly run towards the vice principal Murney's office just in time as the bell rings.

"Sorry, my fault" Shane says entering with Peter on his back and Tyler on his portal car seat, the four of us behind him.

The vice principal stared at us stopping his clock.

"Yeah, I always said these kids needed a parole officer. I guess... Uh, Mrs. Plummer thought so too, huh?" the Vice Principal said.

He stood up and eyed Shane awkwardly

"Wow. You've got a real, uh, upper torso going on, huh? You ever, uh, do any time?"

 _Seriously?_ I rolled my eyes.

Shane looked at him weirdly hesitating on answering as we exchanged awkward looks

"Sasquatch" Seth murmured next to me making me purse my lips over a smirk

"You got something to say boy?" Murney turned to my brother.

Oh-oh

"..No" Seth answered quietly

" _No'._ Okay..." Murney turned to face Shane again "Wow. It looks like you've got a pair of legs coming out of your shoulders" he said motioning to his own shoulders making Shane look awkward. _Where's a camera when you most need it?_ "You hit the gym a lot, do ya?"

"Wooly mammoth" Seth murmured again at me and Zoe. This time, I couldn't stop my smirk of growing.

But looks like Murney has a better hearing than he lets on

"Alright, you know what, Creeper? You just bought yourself an extra fifteen minutes on the mats..." I glared at him as he made Seth's amusement die. Murney pointed to himself at the next "With ' _The Murninator"_

 _Can he be more pathetic than this?_

I seriously want to go class now! ... And I hate History

Shane cleared his throat taking Murney's attention again as he held his hand to him introducing himself

"Excuse me. Lieutenant Shane Wolfe. I'm watching the kids for the Plummers. A few days"

"Oh, Baby-sitter huh?. Well, good with whatever work you can get, right?" Murney told him and then walked to the desk. I clenched my hands into fists. _Can I punch him? "_ I'm Murney. Duane Murney. My friends call me Little Puppet"

Gross. We didn't need to hear that!

"I'm the V.P here. I'm in charge of discipline, conduct and truancy. Top to bottom, K through twelve. You're in my house now, strongman"

"You're the Vice Principal?" Shane raised an eyebrow skeptically looking at Murney siting down on the _Prncipal's_ desk

Ugh! I can't wait for her to return and put Little Puppet on his place

"And the wrestling coach" Murphy smiled smugly. He looked at Setn pointing at him "See the Creeper over there?"

I narrowed my eyes. If he calls my brother Creeper one more time I won't care he's the vice-principal. He'll respond to my flying fist

"He has played hockey from every wrestling practice this month. And her?" He pointed at my sister who smiled sarcastically

"She has missed twenty-two Driver's Ed classes. _Out of twenty-three!"_

His eyes settled on me and I glared hatefully

"And that shorty girl has gotten herself into fifteen fights this month..."

They deserved it. No one messes with my family... _That_ and i throw my management classes to the trash sometimes

"These are the worst students in my school!... I'm ashamed..."

"Your school?" A female stern voice sounds from next to Murney startling him making me smile smugly. _Point for my favorite principal!_

Murney stands up slowly half-awkward, half-restrained as she greets us politely "Good morning, kids" she looks back at the V.P "Mr. Murney thank you so much for watching my chair for me, I'll take it from here"

"Roger that. Absolutely, I was just uh, informing our uh, new friend here about some of the duties as a vice principal..." Murney explained quietly and awkward

"Yes, speaking of which ..." principal Fletcher cut him off "How is it going with the investigation into the bologna slices on the cafeteria ceiling?" She asked

I smiled to myself. _That_ was a fun day, I'll admit.

"Ah, that's been taking some interesting twists and turns"

"Just keep up with the good work" She smiled at him sweetly

"Right. I'll be on the roof" Murney said before walking away through the side door

"Alright then. Kids" she turned to us "I think it's time to get back to class. I'll cut you some slack today seeing it's Lieutenant Wolfe's first day. Thank you"

We all grabbed our backpacks and nodded at her walking away from her office nodding


	5. Chapter 5

I'm with Mary, the only person around this school who doesn't run away at the sight of my anger nature

We were siting under the base of a tree as I watched Zoe with the cheerleaders. It was my free period today and Mary, knowing with me no one would bother to ruin her day she hang around with me.

I rolled my eyes as she laughs at my weekend

"Seriously? So you all have a nanny? I thought you just needed Helga"

I breathed a scoff "I told that to my mom but apparently we need a Navy soldier to discipline us" I flipped a page of the book I was reading.

Mary laughed "So, Mr. Navy brought you and your siblings here? That's so cool!"

"No, it's not. He drives worse than I do!"

Mary winced "Ouch. That bad?" She asked in amusement

"Yep" I answered simply. I looked up for a second and sighed in annoyance flashing a sarcastic wave and smile towards the playground

"Uh? What are you doing?" Mary asked me warily. I just pointed at the playground where Shane had Tyler on a snuggle on the seesaw. A ton of kids on the other side. Shane was using the kids to balance himself on the kids' play

Mary's mouth hang opened in shock "He's _your nanny_?" She said looking at him up and down, a smirk playing on her lips "Uh, lala" she said seductively winking at me

I scrunched my nose in disgust "Only you can think that way for older people, don't ya?"

Mary shrugged "What can I say? I'm a slut" she smirked chuckling

I rolled my eyes opening my mouth to counter that but I closed it not finding some comeback

"Yep. You are"

Mary smiled smugly flipping her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulder as we stood up.

It was lunch time

~8~

Mary and I were walking outside of the cafeteria, Mary with her tray of food and I with a simple apple, not hungry.

We sat down at an empty table. The wrestling team doing who knows disaster over some foolishness like always a few tables away from us.

Mary was asking me about my sessions

"So, your nanny it's gonna take you, I guess?" She asked me in amusement. I shot her a frown

"Could you stop please calling him nanny? It sounds weird" I fake shuddered making her chuckle

"It sounds hot..." she corrected me smirking

"Weird"

"Hot"

I opened my mouth to retort when I froze seeing my little brother being victim of the _hell team_. I stood up, anger coursing my veins

"Hey, asshole!" I yelled, some shouting lowering down at the sound of my voice. Shane walked from behind me grabbing Seth and putting him behind him and next to me giving me a look to stand back. I glared at Shane and the wrestling idiots

"Come on, babe. We were having fun" Jake, one of the idiots called to me. I glared at him.

Jake had started bothering me with compliments and some ( _romantic_ , as he says, but that's bullshit to me) crap to get me on his good side and date him, like all the girls in all the school except Mary.

"Fun? You call harassing my brother _fun_?" I lunged forward only to be stopped by Shane grabbing my waist and pulling me back "Let me go! That bastard deserves it!" I exclaimed angrily as a few guys backed away. Some tried to walk forward. Shane put me behind giving me a hard look before looking back at the guys

"Enough!"

I clenched my teeth once I saw Murney coming from between the guys

"Alright, you heard the lady, let's break it up guys" he called out in mock sternness. I narrowed my eyes. Seth placed a hand in my arm, his touch making my muscles relax slightly and I gave him a small smile.

I backed away giving him reassuring look and returned to my seat with Mary and Zoe, who was waiting for me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders as we watched Shane and Murney's talk.

We weren't hearing a lot but I'd really like to punch Murney's face until it was unrecognizable

"Not the only one, big sis" Zoe said tilting her head aside. I looked up startled

 _Did I say it outloud?_

Zoe chuckled "You did. And no. I know you pretty well to know that expression on your face. It was a questionable one" she chuckled

I scoffed in amusement and retuned my gaze to my brother, Murney and Shane. I tried to stand up as Seth tried to lung forward to Murney. Zoe put her hand in my shoulder with a look that clearly said _don't_.

I sighed reluctantly. However I almost laugh outloud at his ridiculous loud (Can I even call it Kung Fu?) kung fu cry as he throws a punch stopping an inch from Shane's head. I smirked when Shane didn't even flinch.

I narrowed my eyes in hate as Murney walked away after a few seconds later "I hate that fuck-" Zoe clasped a hand on my mouth with a scolding look

"Such a bad influence sis" She told me in amusement. I rolled my eyes pushing her hand away and shouldered my school bag walking away from my sister and who I could call best friend

~8~

Apparently out babysitter thought it was a good idea leaving us at school without any transport to go home.

God bless my dear and awesome principal Fletcher who drove us home. We were all siting on the living room waiting for _Princess Wolfe_ to walk through that door so he could take Lulu and her friends to sell cookies and me to my session.

That at least he could do good.

 _But no_. My dearest sister decided to play a prank to our Navy babysitter ... Or that's what I assumed as soon as I saw her bracelet tracking device free-less wrist.

"Good fucking job, sis" I said under my breath glaring at her

"Come on. Don't tell me it never crossed your mind. It'll teach him not to mess with us" Zoe told me with a small ' _duh_ ' voice.

I hesitated slightly making Zoe raised her eyebrows in a ' _See_?' Expression.

I smiled sarcastically. However I scrunched my nose in disgust and noticed my siblings' and Ms. Fletcher's open mouth and wide eyed expression and turned around with the sound of slow, squishy footsteps from behind me widening my eyes in shock seeing Shane looking like swamp creature all covered in what I assume is _pop_.

I cover my nose quickly once the smell hit my nose, all of us making ' _Ew_ ' and disgusted sounds.

Shane smiles sarcastically at mine and Zoe's direction. _Specifically at Zoe_ "Ha, Ha" he replies raising up the tracking device bracelet with a tag saying ' _Ha Ha_ ' and smiles at all of us.

Ms. Fletcher takes a deep breath breaking the silence it occupied as we watched wide eyed at the scene

"I should go. Okay. Just call me guys if you need anything. My number's on .. the fridge" she stood up and eyed Shane warily. I nodded giving her a quick smile.

Ms fletcher left with a wave and a heavy silence took over before Shane turned to us. "Do you think it was funny? Thank you for the letter" he told Zoe quietly and sarcastically.

I hate that kind of voice. I prefer someone yelling. It's way to easy responding to a yelling person

~8~

Shane was upstairs showering while I sat down crossed leg on the counter reading a book and watching as one by one Lulu's troop friends walked inside.

Monday, Wednesday and Saturday were troop night. Mom uses that days to schedule my sessions and that's when she took the time to take me to my classes.

Once they were inside and in the kitchen I smiled at the fireflies sweetly.

They were eating some strawberry marmalade sandwiches I made to them while waiting for their _den-momma_ to come down.

My eyes widened for a second a time in less than three hours seeing Shane walking down the stairs to the kitchen straight to the fridge without noticing the girls.

 _In just a towel._

I pursed my lips covering my mouth to stop a laugh bubbling down in my throat at the awkward moment when he noticed them, hiding behind the fridge's door

"I told you he had boobs" One of the girls whispered giggling. I chocked on my saliva pursing my lips harder as Shane shot me a hard look over the fridge. I shrugged

It's not my fault I was distracted with my book to notice his footsteps so I could warn him

In my defense. _Twilight_ is so funny, awful and weird that entertains me.

"Can I see you two in the family room?" Shane called out. I lowered the book with an annoyed sigh.

 _Seriously_? Am I in trouble too?

I walked with Lulu in front of me out of the kitchen giving the girls a sign that _I'll be watching them_ pointing two of my fingers to my eyes and then at them back and forth with a warning look.

They nodded obediently and I smiled following Lulu quickly

"Who are those people?" Shane asked as soon as I was on his and Lulu's presence. Lulu looked behind me with raised eyebrows and looked back to Shane

"My troop. It's Monday. Monday, Wednesday and Saturday are troop night"

I nodded in agreement crossing my arms. "Alright, get rid of 'em" Shane told her

"I can't. Everyone's parents go out on troop nights and won't get back till eight! And mom's our den-mother"

"Adding to the fact she always takes me to my session those days. Saving gas, good thing huh?" I spoke in mock cheerfulness

Lulu nodded in agreement ignoring my sarcasm

Half my family was used to my sarcastic mouth. _They aren't fun!_

Shane sighed. He pointed at me "I'm taking you to your session..." I rolled my eyes as he leaned forward to get something as he talked to Lulu "Now you better tell your little friends..."

Giggles sounded from across the kitchen and that's when I realized Shane forgot too about the opening between the counter and the gabinetes.

He jerked back as if surprised looking up to the opening and maybe now noticing the girls.

I pursed my lips looking down holding back an amused laugh as he held a teddy bear to his chest as if he was covering himself

Like a teddy bear would help hide his... _Yeah_. His entire form ...

Yeah, _awkward thought_

Lulu smiled innocently and sweetly when he turned to face us "Today were suppose to sell cookies"

Shane gave her a skeptic look "I don't do cookies"

"But we have to! If we don't steel enough cookies, we can't go to the jamboree"

Shane looked as if about to protest but Lulu's puppy pleading eyes made him sigh in defeat.

A pair of puppy eyes can unarm a Navy Seal, huh.

 _Interesting_.

~8~

This is fun to watch.

Shane speaking to the girls as if they were soldiers. _Where's the popcorn when you need it?_

"Alright, ladies. This is how is gonna be. Tonight I'm your den-mother. That means if you want to live to see tomorrow, you'll do exactly as I say. _Do we understand each other?!"_

I hope he soon realizes those 13 year olds aren't Navy Soldiers

I pity them.

"Den-mother, you frighten me"

I facepalmed in amusement as Jessica, Lulu's timid little friend called to Shane

Shane stared at her "Good" he told her before looking at the others "Now, _let's move out!"_

All the girls stood up from the table and followed Shane. I rolled my eyes smiling in amusement following behind them with my book in my hand


	6. Chapter 6

I help a little with the girl's cookie boxes placing them on the Van as Shane being as dramatic and paranoid as possible closes the front door with a steering wheel lock

I turned around to face Shane as the last box from the girls was up and I raised my eyebrows at him "You gonna drop me and then pick me up later?"

Shane shot me a hard look. I looked unfazed as I waited his answer "No... I'm gonna wait for you"

I narrowed my eyes "You're not gonna go inside my session with me, are you? It's gonna be embarrassing" I told him, incredulously.

He didn't answer and instead hoped into the car with the girls. My jaw dropped incredulously looking after him before closing it and looking after him in annoyance and anger entering the passenger's seat putting on the seat-belt crossing my arms frowning

"Uh-oh. Who made you angry, Lexi?" Lulu asked nervously. It wasn't a good sign when I got angry at my session days.

This day's gonna suck.

I glared at Shane as he started the car off heading to where my class is taking place. Lulu sighed leaning back with her friends in understanding

After a while Shane parked into the supermarket, which is why mom scheduled my sessions these days because my group session is on a place around here.

I helped the girls setting up managing to relax myself a little before leaving them and walking to my group.

I scowled watching my tracking device and debated on wether pulling it off and throwing it to the trash but decided on no cause I wasn't in the mood to hear a Navy scolding me.

Luckily, he understood I didn't want to be bothered and let me go on myself but that didn't mean I could feel him watching until I got inside.

Once inside the little gym the supermarket had, I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding

This is gonna be a hard session

~8~

Hard and boring.

I tapped my fingers on my tights rhythmically as I crouched comfortably on the chair I was given by the manager.

We were at least ten people here, all the same with anger issues. The chairs were forming a kind of circle and in the middle our manager, Mark James (who I hated by the way), stood in front of us faking smiles.

I knew because I faked them a lot for know when someone else was faking smiles

Vanessa, another girl on my class was taking her frustration about her last boyfriend with the girl next to her, Serena I think.

Voices mixed and blended together echoing on the small room making my ears bleed. Mark was on the middle trying to silence us. His face contorted into one of anger and I mused to myself how is that he could be a manager for this kind of classes if he can't control his own anger.

A piercing whistle made me flinch closing my eyes in annoyance. I opened them when suddenly everything turned quiet. Mark had a whistle on his mouth facing us with a hard look.

"That's enough! This is not a zoo kids, for you to act like wild animals" he said sternly.

"Could've fool me" I spoke out for the first time since I arrived. Mark face me with a hard look

"Alexia. Nice of you to talk. Wanna be the first one to tell us how your week has been?" Mark asked me nicely, anger melting away.

Yeah, I think that's why he's an anger manager.

"No, I don't want to" I said with a nonchalant shrug. A guy snickered from a few seats away from me and I whirled around to glare at him "Do you have something to say, idiot?"

"Nah. You're not worth it" he shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips

Mark raised a hand cutting me off and pointing at my seat sternly as he realized I was going to stand up and face the guy

"We're not here to be mad, Alexia. Chad" Mark said sternly "We're here to tell our anecdotes of our weekend"

"If you mean telling we didn't cut anyone head's off. Then I didn't" Chad spat scoffing.

Mark hummed nodding "That's good. What about you?" He turned to face us

I made a face as everyone told how their weekend was. Everyone had managed to keep their anger in check except me and that was infuriating

"Alexia?"

I hated when people called me by my full name and with that expectant voice as if I had to obey completely

I didn't answer, scowling at the floor

"There's your answer, chief" Vanessa said chewing her bubblegum. "Lex didn't control herself. Who did you piss off? Or who pissed you off?"

I liked her. She may be here for her parents orders even though she could easily calm herself down but she managed to calm most of us

"Lexi? Did something changed on your home the last few days? The last session you looked like everything was fine"

I looked up not answering.

Yes, this session is a pain in the ass

~8~

Everyone has talked about their problems and me without opening my mouth. It doesn't help Chad keeps provoking me.

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth" I snapped already angry enough to hit someone to unconsciousness "I've had enough this weekend with a stupid babysitter who doesn't know my family to set us soldier rules to piss me off I don't need you as well in the pile..."

That didn't end well. For a moment everything was decent until I found a cake table grabbing a muffin and throwing it to Chad. The annoying guy just ducked avoiding the muffin, it hitting the guy next to him.

He narrowed his eyes grabbing a muffin and throwing it at me in anger. I ducked to the floor, the cake hitting Vanessa's friend.

That's all it took for starting a sweats cake war.

I'll admit that did calmed me down.


	7. Chapter 7

I crawled to the exit door between the flipped chairs and under the table. My hair was sticking with frosting of different colors and I'm sure tastes as well.

The little gym was a mess of cake on the floor and knowing I started it, it kind of made me feel _better_.

I was almost safe when a leg in front of me stops me from continuing. I grimaced recognizing those caqui militar pants and those black shoes. I slowly looked up with a sheepish, busted smile.

Shane looked down at me in stern confusion as he helps me up, _not so nicely_ I may add.

"I'm done. We can go home now" I told him calmly ignoring the screams and groans of anger from behind me. Shane narrowed his eyes at me and grabbed my arm pulling me outside "Hey, careful. You don't want me angry again..." I warned him

"What happened in there?" He asked me ignoring my whining.

"We were just having a peaceful session" I told him with a shrug, he turned to face me and grabbed a strand of my sticky, dirty blonde hair with blue and pink frosting and raised his eyebrows skeptically "Yes, that's peacefully. We're lucky it was just cupcakes and not chips or other solid food"

Shane stared at me "That happens all the time?" I gave a shrug, he sighed looking away "Get in the car" he told me walking to the driver's seat. I didn't waste more time and got inside.

Lulu's jaw opened as she looked at me covered with cupcake. "Was it Chad?" She asked me.

All the time, Chad was the one starting the food fight. So that's why she asked

"No..." I smirked "It wasn't Chad" I said as Shane drove out of the supermarket. "It was me"

Lulu shook her head "Impossible" she scold me. I chuckled.

I looked around at the familiar street and looked at Shane "You're taking them to eat?"

He didn't answer but that was enough answer.

~8~

"Welcome to Woody Woodchucks!"

I smiled as the fireflies scattered around the loud and messy place. My hair was now on a ponytail and I couldn't wait to return home and take a long shower.

The food place was in chaos, children screaming everywhere and parents running after them as if the children were in fire.

"And they say War is hell"

I chuckled in agreement grabbing Peter from Shane's shoulder and putting him on the floor clasping my hand tightly on his little hand as to not lose him

~8~

I smile as the fireflies sing their song moving my head back and forth, smiling at Lulu over the review mirror.

My smile however faded away in concerned alarm when next to her on the seat next to her where one of my brothers was supposed to be is empty.

I hit Shane's arms repeatedly gaining his attention as he glanced at me while driving in slight concern

"Peter" I tell him frightened while looking behind us to the empty seat.

Shane looked behind as well noticing we were one less and his face morphed into panic and concern

He suddenly makes a _U-turn_ startling the girls as he drives back to Woody Woodchucks for my brother


	8. Chapter 8

Returning to Woody Woodchucks with Shane's speed was kind of a blur as my worry for my brother grew.

As soon as Shane parked, I ran inside slamming the car door shut with force not waiting for neither of the girls or Shane. I wanted my brother safe

Luckily the place was empty and no one was around so it was easy navigate for the place. I spotted my brother inside the ball pool.

I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding placing a hand on my heart in relief.

"Ah, I sort of figured you'd come back for him" the owner turned around when he heard us coming. I shot him a look as Shane walked pass me placing Tyler on his seat next to me in the floor

"Lexi, watch your brother and sister" Shane told me which he needn't to do as I would anyway but I nodded placing a hand on Lulu's shoulders as she stood next to me "Inexcusable" he told the owner while walking to the pool "I've never left a man behind" he said grabbing Peter from inside the pool

"Oh, relax. Once we found a kid in the ball pool when we opened in the morning" the owner told him as we watched Shane grabbing Peter. I gasped in amusement as the owner exclaimed horrified seeing Peter without his diaper showing his little butt "Whoa, whoa! Not cool! Uh, there is no free styling in the ball pool" he said walking to Shane with Peter in his arms pointing at him in slight disgust as the girls next to me giggled.

I chuckled along with them covering my mouth, all trace of anger and worry leaving me slightly relaxed.

Shane held Peter to the owner so he could grab it. The owner did so with an uncomfortable and disgusted expression as Shane jumped into the ball pool, probably looking for Peter's diaper.

I looked at the owner who had Peter in his arms but far away from him and I shot him an annoyed look walking towards him not liking how he was looking at my little brother.

I tapped his shoulder making him turn to me. I pointed at Peter holding my arms. He quickly gave him to me and I pressed him to me in a tight hug not caring if he was half naked while glaring at the owner walking away just in time to see Shane surfacing from the pool pulling out Peter's diaper making the girls scream backing away at the sight.

Shane looked around settling his eyes on me.

I smiled sheepishly while holding Peter on my arms

"We're good" he exclaimed.

I flashed him thumbs up with a hand smiling.

~8~

The sun was disappearing when we finished returning the fireflies to their homes. I was relaxed all the way home that I didn't bother on glaring or snapping at Shane the entire time, though that relaxation wouldn't last too long...

My eyes widened, when Shane parked in front of the house that didn't look like a house at the moment with teenagers scattered around all the garden with red cups on their hands.

The house was full of teenagers which made me scrunch my nose in annoyance hating at the moment the music playing from inside out

"Oh, someone's gonna get busted" Lulu teased mockingly.

I nodded not taking my eyes of the people, my fists clenching on my tights seeing all this people in my house "And a punch in the face..." I sing-sang with controlled anger.

Lulu chuckled nervously as we walked inside.

Tyler was in my arms as we and Lulu with Peter's hand clasped around her's made our way through the people to the stairs. "Take Peter and Tyler upstairs" I whispered at Lulu pleadingly. She nodded. I placed Tyler on her arms and she grabbed Peter's hand tugging forward and the three of them made their way up making me sigh in relief which didn't last long when I felt a hand on my shoulders, tensing with the voice from behind me

"Hey, babe"

I pursed my lips clenching my hand in fists, noticing Shane wasn't near to prevent some kind of fight. I took a deep breath turning around "What do you want?" I growled at him making him chuckle raising his hand in surrender

"Party with you, honey" he told me smirking taking a step forward making me step back hitting my back with the stair railing.

I flashed him an annoyed look "I don't like parties" I told him crossing my arms "And if i did. I wouldn't like spending one with you"

Jake chuckled in amusement "Oh, come on Lex. Admit it you like me" he said leaning forward

I smiled, fluttering my eyes like a girl head over heels for him which made me feel ridiculous. "Oh..."

He smiled closing his eyes leaning towards me. My smile faded away into an annoyed frown seeing he fell for it and I kicked my knee up with strength into between his tights making him gasp in pain, opening his eyes in surprise and pain "Bitch" he groaned

"You deserve that for being an asshat" I snapped furiously as the music playing suddenly was turned off, looking away from Jake who was crouching down on the floor covering his pained area, towards Shane who was in the stereo having just turned off the music making me adore him right there, sighing in relief

"Party's over!" Shane exclaimed making everyone go dead silent, the only noise coming from next to me were groans of pain which I ignored walking forward and crossing my arms shooting everyone dangers with my eyes "You're all gonna clean this house spotless. No highway option. Now, get cleaning"

Everyone was quiet until someone ran away. _Scott_

With that everything turned to chaos as everyone ran trying to scape or look at where Scott ran.

Zoe stood up and caught my eye. I shook my head at her in disappointment and sighed placing a hand in my head

~8~

So, everyone fears an angry Navy Seal.

Shane put everyone to clean the house making me smile smugly at Zoe's friends and not so friends who crashed the party, while sitting on the stairs watching everyone cleaning, my knees tucked to my chest and my chin in top and between them.

I spotted Shane walking towards the stairs passing next to an in pain Jake frowning down at him seeming to recognize him as he looked up to where I was siting, shooting smug smiles at Jake

He walked to me pointing at Jake, raising his eyebrows silently

"He pissed me off" I answered his nonverbal question. "My manager says that sometimes a way to let go of the anger is to channel it to somewhere else" I said innocently, he tilted his head aside "Strangers in my house breaking my family things made me angry and I channeled that anger..." Both of us, looking back at the boy in pain, who groaned one more time.

Shane didn't say anything else, walking away to supervise the other cleaners.

I sighed in relief. At least he didn't scold me.

I smiled


	9. Chapter 9

It took at least an hour for everyone to clean up. There were a lot of people which made it much faster and it took half an hour to everyone leave.

I was upstairs tucking Peter and Tyler on their respective beds to sleep, smiling down at them. Tyler was already asleep as soon as I finished.

Peter was looking at me with his thumb in his mouth as I walked to him about to sing the Peter Panda Song to him when I heard Zoe exclaiming at Shane

" _Thanks a lot, lieutenant Loser! Now I'm gonna be the school joke. I don't even know what I'm going to say to my friends"_

I rolled my eyes. Shane voiced my thoughts out loud " _You call those people your friends?_ " He asked skeptically

I looked at Peter "I'll be right back, okay?" I whispered at him. He nodded.

I walked out of their room closing the door so they wouldn't listen to their sister arguing and I leaned against the wall crossing my arms, listening silently

"They have no respect for you. They have no respect for your home. You have no respect for yourself" Shane exclaimed pointing at her.

"I do too respect myself" Zoe countered, incredulously

Lulu peeked her head from her room and I shook my head sighing. She walked out of her room to my side hugging my waist as Zoe spoke. I placed my arm around her shoulders as Seth walked out of the bathroom from behind Zoe

"Company downstairs" Shane ordered "That means you too" Shane added pointing at me and Lulu

"You're not my dad" Zoe stopped him, speaking coldly. "In case you haven't noticed this family is going through a really hard time and you're just making everything a lot worse" she told him walking closer to him as Seth walked towards me and Lulu passing a hand from behind my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder, he pulled me on a hug "You have no feelings. We hate you and you hate us"

I stayed silent, sighing and bit my bottom lip. Seth squeezed my shoulder

"So why don't you leave us alone?" Zoe asked him

Shane looked at her silently for a second, speaking slowly "Don't worry. When your mom comes back, I'm gone" he told her coldly.

I didn't like the tones they were using and Seth knew it as he tightened his grip on me side-hugging me tightly

A crash from somewhere in the house made us look to the side the noise came from.

Shane sighed in annoyance "Now what?"

"Scott" Zoe sighed

Just in that moment a window on the end of the hallway broke and two people dressed completely in black as ninjas stood in fighting stances facing us

I gasped pulling Lulu back as Seth did the same with me.

"Run! Take the babies! Go to your rooms!" Shane immediately ordered pushing Zoe back.

I turned around running towards the youngests' room and grabbed Tyler on my arms as Zoe grabbed Peter.

Their room was near the fight between Shane and the ninjas so we ran away to the room across the hallway. As soon as we entered I made a quick head count. My breath hitching on my throat panicking once I noticed I was missing one

"Lulu?" I breathed in panic. I put Tyler on Zoe's arms and quickly walked out of the room for my sister once I heard her voice outside on the hallway

"Lexi!" Zoe called out

"Lulu!" Shane's panicked voice also mimicked mine as I grabbed her arm as soon as Shane grabbed the brooms she was giving him.

Shane pushed us back to the room as a ninja followed behind him towards us "Get inside! Come on!"

Zoe grabbed my arms and pulled me inside, Lulu secured safely on my arms ignoring her calling to Shane to wait. Shane closed the door, making me flinch because as soon as he did so there was a thud as if something had hit the door

I had my arms around Lulu breathing heavily as I looked down at her making sure she was okay "Are you crazy? Why did you do that?" I asked her incredulously while Seth barricaded the door with a reading chair, the sound of fighting still going on outside the room in the hallway

"You both scared me" Zoe exclaimed pulling us in a hug, which I returned with a hand sighing in relief.

~8~

It wasn't too long when we heard the knob of the door moving as someone tried to get inside, we backed away from the door, immediately sighing in relief hearing Shane calling to us saying it was safe.

Lulu was the first one on walking outside as I opened the door with Seth's help pushing the reading chair away from the door. I grabbed Tyler on my arms as we all walked to Shane in worry

Lulu hugged his waist.

All of us bombarding him with questions at the same time.

"Who was that?"

"What'd they want?"

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

Lulu looked up at him, pleadingly "Don't leave us!"

"What did they want?" I asked calmer but I was freaking out inside.

Shane sighed "They were after the program that your father invented" he told us, pulling a hand away from Lulu and reaching down to his pants' pocket taking out a DVD showing it to us making me furrow my eyebrows in confusion seeing the word _GHOST_ wrote on the disc.

"They were after this" Shane told us


	10. Chapter 10

After all of us calming down for this terrified experience we all sat down in the living room with Shane in the middle of us with a laptop in front of us as he placed the DVD inside.

"Alright, alright, come on guys, let's hope this is it" Shane said while putting the disc in the laptop.

I sat down between next to Lulu as Shane played the ' _movie_ '.

I furrowed my eyebrows as it played, a cookie between my lips as I chewed on confusion

"What the..." I questioned looking up at Shane

"They want our ghost movie?" Lulu asked

"Haven't they heard of blockbuster?" I asked swallowing the cookie after I chewed it.

Lulu shrugged at my question

After a few seconds of watching, Zoe looked up at Shane quietly "So there are really people out there to get us?"

"Yes, there are Zoe" Shane answered softly "That's why I'm here. I think we're gonna need a little more cooperation" he said looking around at all of us. I chewed slowly another cookie, my eyes drifting to the floor silently "From now and on, you listen to me and I'll listen to you too" he looked at us in our eyes. He tilted his head trying to meet my gaze. "Deal?"

I looked up as Zoe shook his hand. I gnawed on my bottom lip as Shane turned to me.

I less hesitantly shook his hand "Deal"

~8~

Next day, we all went to Zoe's license driver lesson and we all watched her how she kept using her breaks every few seconds. Her instructor looked panicked.

"Yikes" I scrunched my nose. "Was I like that as well when I had my license?" I asked out loud.

Seth chuckled from besides me "No, you were good" he answered. I smiled "Though now, I wouldn't like to see you driving" he teased nudging me lightly.

I shot him a frown. "Aw, Im not that bad" I pouted.

Seth and Lulu laughed

"Lexi. You can't be behind a wheel" Lulu pointed out

"Yeah, you get angry easily" Seth agreed.

I sighed looking away and towards Zoe, ignoring Shane as he looked back at me with a frown.

We all gasped, except Shane at Zoe when she crashed the car.

"Yeah, I wasn't that bad" I nodded biting my lip.

~8~

At school, I sat down next to Seth as he was called at the Principal's office. I knew why and I wasn't surprised.

"Everything's gonna be okay" I said soothingly. Seth bit his lip fidgeting with his hat. "Whoever that badmouths you is gonna be in the receiving end of my right hook"

That did it. Seth laughed slightly, relaxing a bit. "Thanks, Lex"

I nodded and winced a bit at Murney's loud call for Seth, "Remember. Badmouthing. Lex punches" I raised my fist.

Seth smirked slightly and stood up walking inside.

I stood up as well and whirled around on my way to class.

"Alex!" Mary linked her arm with mine as she skipped past people.

"What, Mar?"

"Are you going to prom?" She asked me.

I furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance. "Ugh, don't remind me. I don't even know if I'm going to graduate"

It was my last year at high school and graduation was on the corner. But me getting in trouble for the last past two months were making it hard.

"You will" she assured me

"Murney hates me" I pointed out

"But he's not the one giving you your diploma" Mary pointed out.

I sighed as the bell rang. "Anyway. I don't think I'm going" I said walking away to my next class giving the conversation over

~8~

When we returned home, Seth now that everyone knowing he dyed his hair ran quickly towards his room

"Seth! I don't understand unless you explain it to me!" Shane exclaimed towards his back as we all climbed down the car.

Zoe and I exchanged a look. We were concerned about Seth and knew him pretty well but we agreed on not doing anything.

And with that, we also denied the school's therapist when we were appointed to one. Our father being away from us affected us, but not that much.

I looked up seeing Seth and Shane arguing and I winced when Seth shouted.

~8~

I was in my room, there was a red and white target on the back of my door with a photograph of Murney and my dad in it.

I grabbed some darts and with angry tears I threw them against their photos, one by one. I hate them. I hated Murney for how he treated me, Zoe and Seth but who I hated more was my dad. Dad left us. He had never been around for more than two days when he was alive and I never believed him when he used to say he loved us. If he loved us, he wouldn't have been away. I started to resent him and that's when my angry outbursts started.

There were more around when dad was home. I was angry all the time but they thought it was because I was on my teenage rebellion. They never figured it out it was because of my dad never being around.

They don't know me. And they never will


	11. Chapter 11

" _Red 1!"_

The door opened right when I was about to throw another dart and I sighed in annoyance, wiping the tears of my face

"What?" I snapped

Shane furrowed his eyebrows at my red puffy eyes before shaking his head "Lexi, I'm going out so you're in charge. Anyone gets within 40 clicks of the perimeter, signal me" he ordered while walking out of my room. The curiosity got the best of me and I followed after him putting the darts on my nightstand and I found myself startled seeing Shane waiting outside my door and after seeing me, he smirked a little before continuing his way going to the stairs "Keep all doors sealed, do your homework, preheat the oven and don't let Lulu in the cookie jar" he instructed me while going downstairs, I frowned to myself in confusion before he looked up at me at the middle of the stairs "I'm trusting you all of that, Red 1" he told me seriously, debating to say something else before running down the stairs and out of the house

All the while, a small smile playing trough my lips at the thought of being in charge for once. Of someone trusting me to do something and not the other way around.

It was a nice change from when either mom or dad put someone else, like Zoe or Seth in charge _of me._

It was nice to know Shane trusted me to keep the house up when he wasn't over here.

~8~

Getting my siblings in line wasn't that hard. I was smiling, feeling for the first time in days not anger at all

I was tucking Peter on his bed after sleeping Tyler. I chuckled to myself hearing Shane over the silent hallway on Lulu's room telling her a weird bed story

"Is he serious?" I giggled at Peter, tickling at his sides as he laughed childishly and loud as I tried to make him go to sleep "We have a bad ass nanny who works on the military, a bed story teller and somehow now a performance director" I laughed to myself quietly after having Seth tell me what had happened.

Apparently, the director of the musical performance he's playing at quit and Shane took charge and now he's gonna help Seth and all the group to get it done. First letting me in charge after knowing mom recently didn't so and now helping Seth with his musical?

That was a nice gesture. He may have a heart after all.

"I know right?" Seth peeked his head inside the kiddies' room once he heard me talking. It was taking me a lot to put Peter to bed and I huffed my hair out of my face turning to face Seth over my shoulder as he was getting inside and making a face at the hyperactive Peter "You have to sing to him, Lex"

"I'm tired" I whined before cringing at Peter's loud giggle as he started jumping on his bed again "I can't keep singing and dancing every night" I pouted at Seth before he looked up with a smirk

"Don't worry, sis" he reassured me backing away and going outside of the room

"No, Seth! At least keep me company!" I exclaimed with a sigh going to the door and keeping half up my body facing the hallway and the half down on the room.

Seth raised a finger at me gesturing me to wait as he peeked his head inside Lulu's room where Shane was telling her a bed story. I furrowed my eyebrows, a smirk slowly growing in my face in amusement

"You're gonna have to do the Panda song or he won't stop" Seth informed Shane over Peter's childish giggles as he continued jumping on his bed behind me "Lexi will do it tonight but she's kinda tired for the next days" he told him with a shrug, waiting a few seconds hearing Shane say something. Seth then looked over his shoulder at me and flashed me a grin with thumbs up "Don't worry, I'll write it down for you and Lexi can teach you how to do it" he told him reassuringly.

I leaned against the door, smiling slightly

 _Oh this is gonna be fun_

~8~

Peter knowing it was time for the Panda song stayed quiet on his bed, thumb on his mouth as Shane told him to get to sleep. The written Panda song on his hands. I was looking at him, my arms crossed over my chest as Seth leaned against the doorway with a bag of chips

"Close your eyes. Go to sleep. I'll be right back" Shane sighed turning around to leave but I stopped right before him, between him and the 'exit' door, holding my hand up to him in a _stop signal_

"Stop right there, soldier" I spoke with an amused grin "You gotta do the dance" I told him raising my eyebrows

Seth, behind me chuckled in agreement while munching a handful of chips on his mouth

"Yeah, like dad used to do" Seth added after swallowing making me roll my eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Shane who furrowed his eyebrows at me "He made it up for him" Seth added not seeing my reaction towards dad's mention. "You have to do the dance to make him sleep. Like Lexi has done every night since Helga left"

I nodded in agreement "Come on. I'll help you out. My curfew already passed" I said chuckling making him sigh as I turned him around, which by being stronger than me he didn't have to, but he did "I'm gonna teach it to you and then you can dance it tomorrow night and I'll get to sleep early for the first time this week" I grinned

" _When you're down and low. Lower than the floor"_ I began singing softly, slowly hunching down smiling over at Peter, frowning when I didn't hear Shane with me. I looked up sharply narrowing my eyes making him and Seth flinch startled at my harsh look "Am I singing alone? Come on, use your military brain to keep up the pace with me. Seth wrote the lyrics for you and I am teaching you the choreography, at least make the effort of learning it"

Seth and Shane exchanged a look to the which I crossed my arms, expectantly. "Well...?"

Shane took a small step forward and looked at me in slight defeat, I smiled smugly "Alright! Let's start from the top" I clapped and looked at my little brother again starting to sing, this time Shane singing along with me

" _When you're down and low. Lower than the floor_ " I crouched slowly down, Shane doing the same, making my grin grow " _And you feel like you ain't got a chance, bum bum"_ We both shook our heads, before standing up, " _Don't make a move til your in the groove, and do the peter panda dance"_ we sang taking a step forward pointing down, Shane following my instructions, raising my hands up hovering side to side, smiling at my brother clapping twice. Shane singing it hesitantly, making my grin growing with each passing second in amusement " _Just hop three times like a kangaroo"_ I forced Shane to jump three times, grabbing his arm mimicking a kangaroo and then a crab, taking two side steps, all while singing.

Three steps forward and then one back. All while with Shane's arm linked with mine " _Side-step twice just like the crabs do, three steps forward one step back_ " I grinned at the next dropping Shane's arm and throwing myself on the floor and rolling on my back.

Seth laughed quietly in amusement as we both watched Shane doing that as well " _Quick like a turtle lie on your on your back, roll like a log til you...can't roll no more"_ I stood up with a jump, acting like I was gonna fall.

" _Better jump quick like there ain't no floor,_ " I flashed both guys a grin, pressing my hand on my nose and jumped to the left, my voice sounding weird on that moment " _Hold your breath, jump to the left_ " I grinned taking a full turn, facing my brother again, hair hitting my face as I did so, raising my hands up to my sides. Shane doing the same " _And thats the peter panda dance"_

I smiled brightly at my brother as he giggled grabbing the blanket and putting it on top of him, knowing it was bed time already. I breathed heavily smiling before turning to face Shane and Seth

"And that's what you are going to do tomorrow night, alone" I said placing my hands on my hips "Easy right?"

I flashed Shane a grin


	12. Chapter 12

Next morning, I had slept well and got ready for school.

"Lulu" Shane called out giving her lunch.

"Thank you" Lulu mumbled distractedly while playing on a PSP.

"Seth" Shane gave my brother his lunch before he got inside the car "Lexi" I smiled slightly, grabbing my lunch bag, climbing inside the car, pushing Seth to move faster. Shane stopped Zoe from getting inside "Zoe. Uh. Today you drive"

"But I can't even pass Driver's Ed" Zoe told him in confusion

I looked over the window with a cheesy grin at my sister as Shane gave her the keys "Come on, sis. You can't be worse than I was" I said chuckling, flashing her thumbs up. Zoe flashed me a panicked look.

~8~

Seth shook his head, wide eyed from the seat behind me as Zoe sat on the driver's seat "We're all gonna die" he said bluntly as Zoe turned the car on.

I made sure Lulu had her seat belt on before I had put on mine and I discreetly put my hand on top of Peter's stomach to keep him from moving thanks my sister's crazy driving.

"Have you ever given a driving lesson before?" Zoe asked Shane

"In a Minivan? No" Shane answered making her expression falter a bit. I chuckled a bit nervously, now agreeing with Seth's statement "But think of it like Bradley Assault Vehicle"

I exchanged a look with Seth "Yeah, specially with Zoe's driving" Seth said making me turn around to him, smacking his arm with an amused look, shaking my head.

Zoe took a deep breath, nodding slightly before putting the car on reverse. _Roughly_ , I may add

The sudden movement made all of us scream

"Zoe Plummer!" Lulu screamed as Zoe started driving again, with absolutely no control of the car

"Zoe, What are you doing?" Seth asked incredulously as she started driving forward again

"I wasn't even this bad!" I exclaimed as well, hitting Shane's seat as I was siting behind him "Zoe, stop, slow down. Slow down!" I exclaimed seeing a truck coming, Lulu also screaming as we almost crash as Zoe slammed on the breaks abruptly

All the ride, Zoe slamming on the breaks making us all regret having breakfast that morning.

"Whoa, whoa!" Shane exclaimed in alarm as Zoe parked the car on top of the sidewalk "Not bad" he commented shakily.

"What kind of instructor are you?" I asked skeptically, having gripped his seat for dear life. I opened the door from the minivan and Lulu without waiting for me to go down, she did it first jumping in top of me to touch the floor

"Land! Solid land!" Lulu exclaimed dramatically, kneeling on the ground shouting in relief.

I slowly climbed down the car shouldering my school bag, feeling I was white as paper.

Seth climbed down taking a place next to me, crouching down leaning against the car.

"I think it went well" Shane commented with a nod, making me look back at him with a incredulous look

"Oh, it's so dramatic" Zoe exclaimed looking at us and walking to the school

"Please don't let her drive again" I pleaded Shane "Not at least she passes the course" I said shakily. Shane slowly nodded in agreement. I nodded as well and made my way to class

~8~

"I heard your little sister's dramatics for your other sister's crazy driving" Mary laughed as we walked together.

"Don't tell me" I said shivering at the thought of Zoe's driving. I came across Jake and I grabbed Mary's arm pulling her back "Oh, please. My day wasn't bad enough" I mumbled trying to go other way when Jake called to me

"Lexi!" I cringed closing my eyes "Darling. Do you have date for prom?" He asked walking closer and putting himself in front of me.

I narrowed my eyes at him "No" I said shaking my head and before he could say anything, I raised my finger "I'm not going. So don't you think about it" I said grabbing Mary's arm again and pulling her far away from Jake

"He fancies you" Mary said as if I wasn't aware of that.

I rolled my eyes "He bullies my brother with team hell" I pointed out "People harming my siblings is not well seen by me"

Mary sighed with a nod "Yeah. You're right. Well, I gotta go. I am supposed to meet with Max before my free period was over" she said pulling me in a quick hug before going away.

I sighed looking down before glancing up at the board, biting my lip. There was a poster inviting people to the graduation ceremony, which I was sure I wasn't going to make it to.

I sighed shoving my hands to my pockets and walking away as my eyes filled with tears. I shook my head leaning against a tree with a soft sigh, wiping out a wild tear leaving my eyes

"Alexia?" I straightened up hearing Principal Fletcher's voice behind me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded without looking at her "Yeah. I was just thinking" I said crossing my arms. I felt her walk around me and she stopped in front of me.

"Hey, why are you crying?" She asked me softly. I looked away not answering "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and she gave a soft sigh. "Okay. It's alright if you don't want to" she told me and placed a hand on my shoulders, giving me a slight push forward "But at least don't be alone, alright?" She told me guiding me somewhere else and once I noticed where she was taking me, I shot her a look "What? You can talk to him, don't you?" She pressed softly

Shane looked up from where he was siting with Tyler on his seat and furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed me "Lexi? What is it?"

"See you around" Principal Fletcher told me giving me one last smile before walking away.

I sighed walking to the table and siting in front of Shane, placing my elbows on the table and intertwining my hands placing my chin on top of them

"I suck at school" I murmured knowing I had no other choice but to talk to him

Shane frowned "What?"

I rolled my eyes "I mean, graduation is coming. And I think I'm not gonna even graduate" I explained

Shane nodded slowly in understanding "And that makes you angry" he stated.

I looked at him in annoyance "Did mom ask you to figure it out where my anger comes from?" I asked him accusingly.

Shane raised his hands up in innocence "She may have mentioned that you suddenly started getting angry out of nowhere and that lead to take you to management classes" he told me. I sighed, looking away bitterly. _Of course she did_ "But I'm not asking about that. I'm asking why you think you're not gonna graduate"

I bit my lip "You know I get into fights constantly" I began "Murney hates me and I don't think he's gonna give me my certificate"

Shane frowned "Murney it's the vice principal, Lexi" he pointed out. "He isn't the one giving you your diploma. So calm down. You will graduate" he reassured

I smiled slightly, looking away noticing Murney and Seth coming closer "Oh no" I murmured making Shane follow my gaze

"This is gonna be fun" I said, sarcasm laced on my words


End file.
